


我给你讲个鬼故事

by AraDoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraDoria/pseuds/AraDoria
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	我给你讲个鬼故事

我叫阿丽娜·布鲁克，是个巫师。没错，就是你知道的，那种拿着魔杖会魔法的巫师。

我妈妈常说我是个幸运的女孩，出生在黑魔王消失后的平和时代，尽管进了赫奇帕奇让我爸不是十分满意（他是格兰芬多的而我妈妈是个拉文克劳），但我的成绩一直在年级名列前茅。最重要的是，我上学的时候和哈利·波特在同一个学校！要知道，那可是大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特！

好吧，虽然我得承认我一开始只和他有一点交集，如果你要把分院前排队的时候我站在他后面不小心推了他一把算得上亲密接触的话。但老实说，看着低年级的学生挤做一团相互推搡着朝他要签名的感觉真好，毕竟我也算得上和他同过一间教室了。

我本来以为我和哈利·波特的交集就仅限于此了，但在七年级的时候霍格沃茨发生了一件大事儿，一件关于大英雄波特的校园恋爱的大事儿。幸运的是，我也是这件事的当事人之一。事实上，是我揭开了哈利·波特的恋爱秘密。

首先你得跟我保证不透露一点消息，不然这事儿被丽塔·斯基特知道了，恐怕明天的头条新闻就都是英雄傲罗——哈利·波特的初恋情史了。

放心，我不会让你发牢不可破的誓言的。

那是七年级刚开始的万圣节。我那时候刚和前男友分手不久，伤心过度加上熬夜写草药学论文差点错过上午的魔法史，不得不抄近路赶去教室，然后我做了个这辈子我不知道是该后悔还是庆幸的决定——我打算穿过二楼的盥洗室。

没错，哭泣的桃金娘的盥洗室。

她每天都在那儿哭，一年级的我还会去尝试安慰她，但没过多久就放弃了——没人受得了哭哭啼啼的桃金娘朝你身上泼水的。但是就在那天，仿佛是梅林的指引，在盥洗室前停下了脚步，朝她走去。

那个湿淋淋的盥洗室一如既往到处都是水渍，空气中弥漫着一股水腥味，令人作呕。我听见桃金娘在某个隔间里小声抽泣着，哭声弥漫在房间里。

大多数情况下桃金娘的哭声都是娇滴滴的，那种小姑娘故作娇羞的嘤咛声就像胃里塞了整整一罐花生酱一样恶心。但这次不一样，她嗓子都要哑了。

我看了看手表，发现魔法史课已经接近尾声了。这时候偷偷溜进教室被宾斯教授抓个正着，还不如和桃金娘聊聊天呢。我叹了一口气，踮着脚尖朝洗手间走去。

“桃金娘？”我轻声唤了两次，她泛着幽兰光线的大脑袋从第二个隔间门里穿了出来。

“嘿，阿丽娜。”她无精打采地跟我打招呼，整个人径直从门里飘了过来。这很不正常，她从来不肯承认自己是个鬼魂，因此坚决不会穿过任何木门和石墙。

我是真觉得她需要帮助了。我找了个干净的窗台把书放上去，小心朝她走去：“你看起来很伤心，发生了什么？”

她的婴儿肥的脸上露出无助的表情，透明泪珠从厚厚的眼镜片之后滑落，像断了线的珠子一样啪啪落下，滴在地板上消失了。这时候的她像被遗弃的大型泰迪，乱糟糟的头发飞得到处都是，灯泡一样大的眼睛里全是泪水。

“介意和我说说吗？”我一步步朝她挪过去，低下身子朝她友好地问道。

她忽然发出一声哭嚎，冲着我扑过来。我吓了一跳，幽灵特有的光芒穿过我的身体，我一个激灵，好像被一桶冰水从头浇到尾。

“我很久没有这么伤心了。”她在我身后凄凄凉凉地说道，“伤心到我都忘记自己已经死了。”

……这可真够伤心的。我抱住双臂给自己回暖，转身给她一个安慰的微笑：“那可太令人沮丧了。来跟我说说都发生了什么吧，也许我能帮忙呢？”

“你帮不上什么的。”她迟缓地摇摇头，忽然想到了什么，飘过来一脸希冀地看着我：“你能给我一个拥抱吗？”

我看着她还在掉眼泪的脸蛋，强忍着朝她张开双臂。这是我十七年一来第一次拥抱一个鬼魂，桃金娘就这么飘在我的面前，伸出手虚环在我的背部，假装靠在我的肩膀抽泣。

说真的这体验不是很好，因为桃金娘根本掌握不了和我的距离，她的某些部分会时不时穿过我的肩膀和后背，没过多久我就感觉我好像肩上扛了三十磅的冰块，又酸又湿又冷。

就在我快撑不住的时候，她终于抬起了头。“谢谢你，阿丽娜。”她抽了抽鼻子，“从来没有人能给我一个这么温暖的拥抱。”

她给了我一个微笑，我抽动嘴角也回了她一个。

“那你能告诉我发生了什么吗？”我发誓我听见自己上下牙齿打颤的声音了。

桃金娘打了个哭嗝，飘到隔间门口对我做了个邀请的姿势。门开了，我只好硬着头皮走进去，盛情难却之下，坐在了湿漉漉的马桶圈上。桃金娘飘到抽水箱盖子上坐好了，露出一种又伤心又雀跃的复杂表情。

“你真是个好人，阿丽娜，这是我第一次有闺蜜谈话。”她羞涩地扭了扭腰，转眼又开始捂住脸，啪哒啪哒掉眼泪，“虽然我真的不想说这个，太伤心了……”

我看着她从指缝里露出的眼神满怀期待，深吸一口气说道：“来吧，桃金娘，我是你的朋友，不是吗？”

“最好的朋友，BFF（Best Friends Forever）。”她快速说道。

“……是，永远最好的朋友。”

我在心里对我的好闺蜜说了声“对不起”。

她现在脸上的表情可真精彩，滑落的眼泪、上翘的嘴角和皱起的眉毛让她整张脸彻底扭曲了。

她清了清嗓子，甜腻腻的小姑娘又回到了原位。

“是这样的，阿丽娜。昨天我继续蹲在，你知道的，我最喜欢的那个马桶上——”她指了指我屁股下面坐着的那个，“继续思考我的死亡的时候，皮皮鬼忽然窜了出来。”

“他看起来很狼狈，好像被什么东西追赶了一样。但你知道，我一向是不屑和他来往的，他总是捉弄我，像青春期的毛躁小鬼一样。”说到这里，桃金娘低下头开始把玩自己的发梢。

“然后呢？”我打了寒颤，缩在她最爱的马桶圈上抱着自己取暖。

“然后他就冲进人家最爱的这个隔间里。”她忽然惊叫一声，跳下抽水箱，开始演了起来。

“我本来是想叫的，但是他捂住了我的嘴巴，然后我听见外面传来了铁链的声音，那种镣铐拖在地上发出的声音。”

“血人巴罗？”

“我正要说到这个呢，别打断我。”桃金娘给了我一个白眼，继续沉浸在自己的世界里，我抽出魔杖给自己来了个保温咒。

“我从来没听过血人巴罗说过话，但他走路的声音可真够吓人的。我听见他用镣铐在每个地方都敲了一遍，不用说他肯定在找皮皮鬼了。我可不想得罪他，当然想挣脱皮皮鬼去告密啦。”

“那你挣脱了没有？”

“我本来能挣脱的，”她翻了个白眼，“但是皮皮鬼忽然在我耳边说了个故事，我当时就懵了，大哭了起来，忍不住把水撒得到处都是。我后来越想越伤心，光顾着哭，皮皮鬼和血人巴罗就都不见了。”

这傻姑娘，肯定是被皮皮鬼利用来躲避血人巴罗了。但是我忍不住开口问：“皮皮鬼说了什么？”

桃金娘看了我一眼，忽然嘴角一撇，又缩回了抽水箱。

“他说……他说血人巴罗找他是因为他在地窖里看见德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特在接吻。”

什么？！

我吓得魔杖都掉在了地上，我听到了个什么消息？！

“你是说……格兰芬多的那个哈利·波特和斯莱特林的德拉科·马尔福？！”

桃金娘害羞地点点头。

这怎么可能？！赫奇帕奇如我每天早上都能看见马尔福隔着整个大厅嘲笑哈利，恨不得隔空给他施几个恶咒，你现在告诉我，他们俩在地窖接吻？！

“我亲耳听到的，皮皮鬼后来还——”

“你肯定听错了，傻姑娘。”我故作镇定地打断她，“你没想过皮皮鬼可能是跟你撒了谎，让你脾气失控四处撒泼，这样他就能拖延时间逃跑了。”

“皮皮鬼从来不撒谎！”桃金娘尖叫着转了一圈，“他捉弄人，但是从来不撒谎！”

可是德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特……这不可能啊？

“你还说是我的BFF呢！你连我的话都不肯信！”桃金娘用手指着我的鼻子大叫道，“你其实在嫌弃我是吗，嫌弃我被这种消息给吓得淹了盥洗室？”

“没有人会信这种谣言的，桃金娘。皮皮鬼讲的故事可不就是鬼故事吗，谁会相信鬼故事呢？”

这话一出口，我就知道自己惹事儿了。

果不其然，桃金娘狠狠瞪了我一眼，她开始喘粗气，胸口剧烈起伏。

“我说的也是鬼故事！”她尖利的声音简直穿透了我的耳膜，“阿丽娜你这个骗子！你口口声声说我是你最好的朋友，但还是嘲笑我！嘲笑我是个……是个死人！”

我赶紧道歉：“我没有，你看你还在呼吸呢。”

她的袍子都鼓了起来，好像一只被踩了尾巴的老母猫。“我早就死了！可不需要什么呼吸！你非要再提醒我一遍我死了，那我也只好提醒你我上周看见莱昂纳多·凯西在二楼走廊和一个格兰芬多姑娘接吻了！”

很好。

这个名字滑到我耳边就让我感觉脑子要炸了，凯西那张恶心的长脸又浮现在我的眼前，还有那个丑得不行的格兰芬多老母猪。

“再说一遍，桃金娘！”我抽出魔杖指着她，“你怎么敢！怎么敢在我面前提到那对狗男女！”

“我非要说！是你先说我的坏话！”她尖叫道，“你不相信德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特接吻！”

“整个霍格沃茨都没有人会相信的！”

“哗啦——”

一股冰水把我浇了个透心凉。我从湿答答的头发缝隙之间看见桃金娘对我幸灾乐祸地咧嘴大笑。

“下地狱吧，你这个永远在单恋的老女人。烈火熊熊！障碍重重！”我一甩魔杖，火光冲向了在空中大笑的女鬼。

被劈腿的情伤和偶像光环的破裂让我彻底失去了理智。我不停地朝空中发射恶咒，大部分对桃金娘毫无损伤，但小部分还是起了作用，比如说我让她倒挂着掀了裙子。

当然这换来的是我又被马桶里的水浇了好几遍，我接着朝她用了漂浮咒，抓着她塞进了马桶里，还拉了抽水箱，这让她简直抓狂，指挥着窗台上的书狠狠砸中我后脑勺。

说真的，如果平时我和其他女孩儿打架，绝对不会这么血腥暴力，最多抓抓彼此头发打肿脸之类的，和女鬼打架太费事了，我简直把我能想到的恶咒都用了个遍。

“统统石化。除你武器。”

忽然一个严厉的声音打断了我和桃金娘。我的魔杖脱手而出，在空中划过一道弧线，落在了麦格教授的手里。

桃金娘已经冻成了一块冰，在空中飘飘荡荡。

“向我保证你不会再发脾气了。”麦格教授一挥手，给桃金娘解了咒，她立刻朝我做了个鬼脸，钻进了水管里。

“布鲁克小姐，你最好给我一个合理的解释。”她拿着我的魔杖，如果眼神是刀子我现在肯定千疮百孔了。

我全身湿透了，孤零零地站在盥洗室中央，落水狗一样狼狈。麦格教授站在门口，身后跟着一群刚下课的七年级学生。

天哪，我看见了哈利站在最前面，一脸好奇地上下打量我。

我感觉我的脸和费尔奇的炭盆一样热了。我忍不住移开视线，但目光一旦触及到他身边那个金发的校园恶霸，好像桃金娘又给我浇了一桶冰水那么冷。

“布鲁克小姐。”麦格教授咳了一声，拿着我的魔杖威胁我。

我打了个喷嚏，哆哆嗦嗦开始解释发生了什么。

说到最后，我有些犹豫：“总之就是……因为我不相信桃金娘的谎话，她就侮辱了我。我一激动……”

“我才没有侮辱你，Bitch。”桃金娘尖细的声音从水管里传出来，她露了个头，“我说的都是真的！”

“她说了什么？”哦该死，麦格教授又在对着我扔刀子了。

“她说……她说……”我低下头飞快说了一句。

“说人话，布鲁克小姐。”

“我说皮皮鬼告诉我他在地窖里看见德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特在接吻！”桃金娘又冒出来，感谢梅林，有人，不，有鬼替我说了那句话。

我听见麦格教授身后那一片倒抽的冷气了。是的伙计们，你们现在知道我为什么发疯了吗？

窃窃私语在整个房间里回荡着，我鼓起勇气看向哈利，他看起来没有任何反应，马尔福有点不自在地松了松领带。

“别以为我在撒谎，我知道你们看不起我是个死人。”桃金娘不怕死地飘了出来，她双手叉腰，趾高气昂地指着麦格身后：“我昨晚去了级长浴室看见哈利和德拉科一边泡澡一边接吻呢。”

Boom——

又一个炸弹。

我已经听见梅林对我的召唤了。

麦格教授身后已经不是窃窃私语了，他们的讨论声简直要掀翻整个屋顶。我用余光偷瞄哈利，发现他的脸颊微红了，反而马尔福变得坦然。我看见那个金发恶霸松了一口气，伸手握住了哈利藏在袍子下的手。

梅林。这是真的。

在经历失恋之后，我破碎的心灵又接受了一次更大的摧残。我捂住脸，不敢看这一幕了。

“波特先生，马尔福先生。”麦格教授拍了拍手示意安静，她偏头叫住两位的名字，“桃金娘说的是真的吗？”

整个盥洗室都安静下来了。我偷偷从指缝里注视着哈利，特别希望从他嘴里听到这不是真的。

哈利叹了一口气，说道。

“我以为巫师们不恐同呢。”

他抬起手臂，露出了和马尔福十指交握的右手。

“我们当然不恐同。”马尔福懒洋洋地接了一句，侧身给了他一个嘴角的亲吻。

我完全能想象到接下来霍格沃茨将会是怎样混乱的场面，事实上他们身后其他的七年级学生已经在奔走相告了。我甚至看见赫敏·格兰杰昏倒在罗恩·韦斯莱的怀中，当然扶着她的格兰芬多男孩也没好到哪里去，他脸色苍白得仿佛刷了二十层白漆。

“马尔福先生说的没错。”麦格教授打断了喧哗声，“但是波特，你不是男生主席没有权利使用级长浴室，而你，小马尔福先生滥用职权，我要给斯莱特林和格兰芬多各扣二十分。”

“哦还有你，”麦格教授转身前忽然对我说道，“因为你和哭泣的桃金娘打架加上逃课，赫奇帕奇扣十分。”

她递给我魔杖后拨开人群走掉了，留下站在水中央的我和刚出柜的两个男孩。

“你最好现在去医疗翼朝庞弗雷夫人要一份胡椒药水，阿丽娜。”哈利朝我笑了笑，“不然你会感冒的。”

“呃……谢谢。”我应景地打了个喷嚏，对自己施了个烘干咒。

马尔福和哈利的手还紧紧握着。我看了一眼，对上哈利躲闪的目光。

忍不住心软了一下，说道：“祝你们永远幸福。”

“谢谢。”马尔福傲慢地接过话头，拉着哈利走了。

我童年的偶像只来得及在转身前给我一个带着歉意的微笑。

人群因为马尔福和哈利的离开而慢慢散去，盥洗室就剩下我一个人了。我吸了吸鼻子，擦干净脸颊的泪痕决定去找庞弗雷夫人。

“如果我是你，就应该勇敢把哈利从德拉科手里抢过来。”桃金娘在我身后凉凉说道。

我停下脚步，苦笑说道：“我不喜欢哈利，我是说，不是那种喜欢。不过谢谢你，桃金娘。”

“什么？”

“发泄过后我好多了。”我露出个凄惨的笑容，“我不该朝你发脾气。”

“……我也不该在你面前说你前男友。”桃金娘扭捏地说道，她小声咕哝了一句对不起，又马上钻回了她的水管。

“对不起。”我轻声说道，我裹紧身上的袍子，走出水汽四溢的盥洗室。

“不过说真的，桃金娘，他俩在一起也不坏。”我在门口停下脚步，顿了顿说道，“你喜欢的德拉科和我喜欢的哈利在一起了，我们也不会因为他们喜欢上别的女孩而嫉妒到发疯了，不是吗？”

“你说得对。”

良久，我听见一个模糊而飘渺的声音从门外传来。我朝声源看去，拉文克劳的疯姑娘卢娜·洛夫古德正朝我笑呢。

好啦，这就是我要跟你讲的故事。要我说，这大概是我人生目前经历过印象最深刻的万圣节了。当然啦，在此之后我和哈利就成了好朋友，还出席了他和马尔福的婚礼。

今天就聊到这里吧，时间也不早了，我该回家给我的小彼得准备万圣节服装了，他今晚还想去马尔福庄园要糖呢。


End file.
